


Late Nights

by threeimaginaryboys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, i wrote this at 2am while listening to selena, some kind of au you can choose, there isliterally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeimaginaryboys/pseuds/threeimaginaryboys
Summary: just look at the tags





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta OOF

Naruto’s sleepless night has been filled with tosses and turns, he felt like he couldn’t fall asleep even if he wanted to. He opens his eyes and stares blankly at his alarm clock, 3:05 am, it says in blinking red lights. Naruto is unsure of what to do now, he needs to wake up in a few hours anyways, what is the point of sleeping at this point anyways, he thinks to himself. His hands go up to his face to rub out whatever trace of sleep on his face. His hands drag down to the lower half of his body, one hand resting softly on the center of his belly, contemplating on what his next actions should be. 

Eventually his hand sneaks under his drawstring sweatpants, just barely grazing over his already semi hard length. Naruto wraps his hand around the base of his cock, feeling it grow stiff. Naruto had never been into pornography, he found it distasteful watching other people demonstrate such intimate actions while touching himself, thus, making his mind create lewd images to pleasure himself with. Most of those lewd images had been of Sasuke, his childhood friend who he’d grown to love more than anything. His hand was steadily traveling upwards to the tip of his cock, his thumb circling around the silt of the mushroom tip. Naruto’s breathing had quickened, he knew he needed to be quiet, having Sasuke be in the next room over. 

His eyes shut and teeth grinding against each other, thoughts of Sasuke crept up on him, he felt ashamed of thinking of his closest friend the way he is, but he didn’t care enough to stop. He thought of Sasuke’s hands all over him, all over his cock. He thought of how amazing it would feel for his cock deep inside Sasuke’s warm, wet mouth. Naruto shuddered out a small moan, his breath grew more rapid and raw. He was well aware of how much of a tight sleeper Sasuke is, he worries if he had woken him up with his contorted breathing. Yet, Naruto continued. His hand now having a mind mind of it’s own, it moved up and down at an increasing pace on his fully erect cock. More sinful images clouded his mind, he wished he could to see his cum painted over Sasuke’s beautiful face, some of it landing on Imaginary-Sasuke’s tongue that had been stuck out with his mouth wide. Naruto could hear how uneven and loud his breathing had gotten, he was stuck in ecstacy to stop. 

“S-sasuke… Oh god, Sasuke, please.” Naruto slapped his free hand over his mouth, his eyes shot open with shock, it was the first time he’d moan Sasuke’s name aloud like that. The hand covering his mouth only muffled his erotic moans, he couldn’t stop at this point. 

“Naruto, quit being so loud. Your moaning woke me up.” All that was heard on Naruto’s side of the door was a small gasp, his hand froze holding his cock at the base. Soon Naruto heard his door open, then saw Sasuke walk to the foot of his bed. “You know how grouchy I can be if I don’t enough sleep.” Sasuke noted with a stone cold glare down at Naruto. Naruto’s face is burning, he could feel his cheeks boil. He was completely frozen, a hand still down his pajama pants and the other covering his mouth. He felt something beyond the levels of embarrassment, his lifelong friend caught him masturbating, and to make the situation even worse, Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke heard him moan out his name, he isn’t sure if he could ever recover from this. 

“Naruto? Are you going to finish or do you need me to help you?” Naruto never would’ve guessed that’s how he’d react, though he isn’t exactly complaining either. Sasuke climbs on the bed and atop of Naruto. Their faces seemed millimeters away, Sasuke brought one hand beside Naruto, the other cupping Naruto’s erection. Naruto couldn’t comprehend what was happening, Sasuke, his dearest friend, his friend who’d he assumed was straight, is above him and massaging his crotch. A moan escaped his mouth, but was silenced by his hand still placed on his mouth. 

“Naruto, move your hand. I want to hear you.” Sasuke whispered seductively and his hand on Naruto’s crotch left to remove his hand away from Naruto’s mouth. “Isn’t that better? I think so. I can hear you more clearly.” his hand laid firmly on Naruto’s abdomen. “How long have you been touching yourself to thoughts of me? Were you thinking of my cock deep in you, or were you thinking of me giving you a blowjob? You would like that wouldn’t you, Naruto? I wouldn’t be against either.” 

Naruto was a loss for words. Is this actually happening? Or was his mind fucking with him? 

“S-sasuke,” Naruto released with a breathy moan. “Please…” He pleads, unsure exactly what he’s asking for. He feels like Sasuke’s eyes caught him in a trance he can’t seem to get out of. Now both of Naruto’s hands reach up and caress Sasuke’s soft cheeks. He lifts his head to press his lips against Sasuke’s. His lips felt heavenly, so soft and supple. Sasuke’s lips moved elegantly on Naruto’s. He was so focused on the kiss he didn’t feel Sasuke’s hand pull down his pajamas bottoms along with his underwear to his knees. The cold air touching him made him gasp, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into Naruto’s wet cavern. His tongue went through every inch and corner of Naruto’s mouth, Naruto didn’t fight back, he was completely okay with Sasuke being in control. He whimpered when Sasuke’s mouth parted his. His gaspes echoed and bounced around the room. Sasuke’s attention was back on Naruto’s cock, admiring it. Naruto couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the way Sasuke stared at his length. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Naruto.” Sasuke placed a loving kiss on the tip. His dark eyes wonder up Naruto’s body then locked on his bright blue eyes. “Your cock is so thick. Do you think I could fit it in my mouth?” Sasuke had a devilish grin on his face while he lazily played with the tip, precum already leaking. He lined up the lip to his mouth, lips grazing the tip as precum coated them. His eyes never leaving the blond’s. Sasuke’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock at on agonizing pace, giving his balls small kisses.

“S’uke... Please, you’re killing me.” His eyes going to the ceiling in pleasure. 

“Hm? Please what?” Sasuke answers his plea innocently as possible. 

“Don’t make me say it. You know what I’m talking about.” all Sasuke did was muff out a laugh in response. He lowered his mouth around Naruto’s length, pausing to see Naruto with his eyes close in bliss then nuzzled his nose on the pure skin above his cock. Apparently, Sasuke had no gag reflex. Naruto had not known that, but damn, did it feeling incredible. Naruto’s fingers went to Sasuke’s hair, running them through the soft ebony hair. Sasuke brought his mouth back to the tip, tongue swirling around it while one hand took care of the rest of the length, leaving Naruto in helpless moans and gasps.

“Oh my God, Sasuke, ah, yes.” This was better than he ever imagined. He could feel himself hit the back of Sasuke’s throat, he needed to restrain himself from thrusting into his mouth deeper, he’d feel terrible if he would’ve hurt the love of his life. Sasuke kept his technique steady, he’d sometimes moan against Naruto’s cock, making Naruto moan out his name. Both hands occupied with a task, one was massaging Naruto’s balls and the other roaming around Naruto’s tan thighs. He released his mouth,he repositioned himself to give him support him and one hand running up and down Naruto’s length. Sasuke’s mouth latches on Naruto’s right nipple. He gently catches the hardened bud between his teeth. He read Naruto as if he was an open book, he knew exactly what made go into such a helpless state, yet this being their first time showing any sort of emotion. 

“Please, don’t stop, oh God,” he managed to say through his erratic breathing. Naruto wasn’t sure for much longer he was going to last, and Sasuke abusing the tip made Naruto cry out and arch his back and toes curl. “S’uke, I’m not going to last much longer,” Naruto said with moans in between each word.

“Go ahead, Naruto. Cum.” He wanted to feel the sweet release but couldn’t. Sasuke’s grip on the base of his cock wouldn’t let him. “Come on, Naruto, you said you weren’t going to last much longer. What happened? I wanted to see all your cum squirt out, all over your stomach and in my hand. I wanted to hear you cry out my name while you have the best orgasm in your life.” Sasuke’s evil grim shown upon his face again. Naruto hated that damn smile but felt it turned him on even more than he already was. Naruto was unable to produce anything vocal besides a groan. “What’s the matter, Naruto? You can’t cum for me?” Naruto knew what Sasuke’s plan was. Damn, the fucker really did always get his way. 

“Sasuke, please just,” Naruto didn’t finish, hoping Sasuke was humane enough to let go. 

“Please? Please what? I’m not sure what you’re talking about, you have to be more specific.” Sasuke replied with an innocent smile. 

“Please let me cum, Sasuke,” Naruto barely pleaded no louder than a whisper. Sasuke’s grip only became tighter, which made Naruto whine.

“I didn’t quite hear that, Could you say that again?”  

“Please Sasuke! I need to cum! Please let me cum!” Sasuke’s grip softened then pumped out thick white ribbons, some of it landing on Sasuke’s hand. Naruto’s moans can be heard through the streets, thanks to his open window he was too lazy to close earlier in the night. “Thank you, Sasuke.” the moaned out. Sasuke brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean. He falls on the bed beside Naruto. Naruto still coming back from his high, he barely noticed Sasuke falling asleep next to him with an arm around him. 

“Now let me sleep.” Sasuke whispered, there was no way in hell Naruto could sleep after this.


End file.
